User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Colossal Tridon
Colossal Tridon Skill 'Tidal Grandeur (30% boost to max HP, 50% boost to Rec & mitigates 10% of damage received) 'Burst Hydro Assault Guard (14 combo Water elemental attack to all enemies & casts sturdy Earth shield on all allies for 2 turns; Cost: 33 BC, DC: 14 BC) '''Brave Burst '''Hydro Strike Defense (18 combo Water elemental attack to all enemies, casts strong Earth shield on all allies for 2 turns & boosts BC drop rate for 2 turns.; Cost: 36 BC, DC: 18 BC) *Tidal Grandeur also increases critical rate by 15%. About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Summary Tridon, the second of the Soul Bound Saga series, made its way from Puzzle Trooper to Brave Frontier on December 2014. He is based off of Poseidon. It is also worth noting that Tridon is the first and currently the only unit that can utilize the Shield ability. Shield serves as another HP bar which has its own Def and element. What is this? Captain America? The guy with the huge shield? Oh well, whoever it is, Tridon is still Tridon! With his 7* form coming soon to Global, let's talk about Tridon! Leader Skill Score: 10/10 Too impatient for 6* Grahdens? We've got Tridon here! He boosts HP by 30% and Rec by 50%, which somewhat replicates part of Colt's Leader Skill, which is very nice. This allows units to become not only more bulky, but also more persistent as they are able to recover more HP thanks to the Rec boost. Not to mention that Tridon also reduces damage taken by 10%. This doesn't just reduce damage from a specific element. It reduces all damage. The 10% mitigation is more the reason why he is so useful in many Trials. If one were to utilize double Tridon leads and use 50% mitigation from BB/SBB, then 70% damage mitigation would take effect. This is really high considering the fact that this Leader Skill mitigates all damage, not just for a specific element. Next is the 15% critical rate boost. It's not mentioned in the description, but it's mentioned in the datamine. This critical boost is actually quite high considering this boost can be stacked with Spheres and the like. If one were to utilize double Tridon leads along with a Maxwell sub-unit, the squad would reach the cap. The base critical rate is 10%. 30% total critical rate boost from double Tridon leads is added to the overall critical rate. Maxwell's SBB boosts critical rate by 30%, which will take the squad's overall critical rate up to 70%, which is the current cap for critical rate in the game. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Tridon's BB utilizes a 295% damage modifier. This modifier is actually one of the highest in the game, almost rivaling Ark's BB. Let's also see what this BB comes with. A shield. An Earth shield to be exact. This has 2760 HP with 860 Def. This is great as this adds a small layer of HP to what the units currently have. It also serves as an Earth element so the shield will take more damage from Fire enemies and less damage from Thunder enemies. However, as useful as the shield may be, the shield's low Def still carries on until the end of the enemy's attack animation. This is very important to note when taking on Lugina's EX Trial - The Green Menace as Gravion casts a massive AoE attack, which will deal more damage to the party with the shield active compared to without the shield active. For more information about Tridon's shield, proceed to this link: Mechanic Spotlight: The Shield Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Tridon's SBB utilizes a 395% damage modifier. This is a pretty low damage modifier so damage output will be quite weak with this one. It also utilizes the Earth elemental shield like Tridon's BB, but slightly stronger. This shield has 2905 HP and 1050 Def. Like his BB, this shield is great, especially when enduring fixed damage attacks. This also temporarily provides more bulk to all of your units. The 20% BC drop rate boost is also useful. Tridon's BB and SBB require a lot of BC to fill their BB gauges so the BC drop rate buff will definitely help to fill the BB/SBB gauges a lot easier. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Soon! Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Soon! Arena Score: 8/10 With Tridon's BB damage modifier being as high as 295%, Tridon can dish out quite a huge amount of damage in Arena. If the battle happens to drag out for whatever reason, Tridon's shield can help take more hits and potentially prevent units from dying. Tridon's normal attack Drop Check is 20 BC. This amount is just on the dot of being average. Despite this, a squad with high Drop Checks, containing units equipped with Sol Creators, Lexida, and other BC-related spheres, can help fix this problem. As a leader, Tridon isn't too shabby. The 30% boost to HP and the 10% mitigation is very nice as this boosts the survivability of units. However, even with these boosts, units can still die, regardless of how high the units' survivability are. Stats Score: 7/10 Unlike Ultor, Tridon has average and balanced stats for a 6*. His Anima HP stat is almost at 7000 and his Atk and Def is floating around the average 2000 points. Rec doesn't serve an issue, especially if Tridon is the Leader. In terms of typing, my type preference for Tridon is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10 With Tridon's shield in play, one could utilize so much. In Raid, there are many bosses that deal a ton of damage in multiple attacks, which means that the low Def issue with the shield doesn't serve much of a problem. This allows you to survive the massive attacks given to you by the bosses quite easily with Tridon as the Leader boosting HP and providing mitgation. You have to be very careful when facing bosses that deal massive damage with just one attack, like Gravion in Lugina's EX trial. In those cases, units would take more damage with the shield than without. Conclusion Total Score: 8.2/10 7* Soul Bound Saga units are coming to Global soon! Are you excited for 7* Soul Bound Saga units? Yes! No! Comment on what you think of Tridon! Do you like his shield? Are you excited for his 7*? Leave them in the comments below! Read up on Tridon's shield here: Mechanic Spotlight: The Shield Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Netherking Hadaron *Statuesque Aurelia *Heavenly Emperor Kanon *Ice Legend Selena Category:Blog posts